How to Tie a Tie for Beginners
by MagicalArchives
Summary: Alfred is once again running late to get to a World Meeting. Good thing he has Arthur there to make sure he's at least dressed properly...right? USUK one-shot, based off an amazing RP from Omegle. I do not own the cover image.


Alfred was late. The honey blond American was always running late it seemed. He even knew how much Arthur actually wanted to be on time for the world meeting, but out of spite, he didn't start to get ready until he heard the bitter Brit storming up the stairs.

He leapt to his feet quickly, changing into a pair of khakis and swiftly throwing on a belt, missing a few of the belt loops. He swiped a really wrinkled white button up off of the floor and attempted to button it. To complete the ensemble, a blue crinkled tie was tossed carelessly around his neck, which he quickly attempted to tie.

The American _always_ had trouble with his tie. He could never quite tie it properly. Frustration tinged his voice as he mumbled under his breath, bitterly yanking the tie from around his neck and throwing it on the floor. He froze in that moment, and looked down at himself. He looked like a train wreck. He bit his lip, blue eyes widening as the door flung open to reveal an angry Arthur.

"Alfred! Good heavens above, you should have been ready an hour ago!" Arthur stormed into the room, beyond livid. He stopped and crossed his arms, taking in the mess that Alfred had deemed as 'clothes'. "Please tell me that you weren't actually thinking about going to the meeting wearing a Nyan Cat belt."

The American's face flushed out of embarrassment. "It was the first belt I could find!" He exclaimed as he started to redo the belt. "I totally overslept..." His voice trailed off as he ran a hand through his hair, giving an embarrassed chuckle.

Arthur sighed, wondering why he was never able to stay mad at the American for very long. "You're not wearing that, don't bother redoing it." He swatted Alfred's hand away and pulled off the rainbow belt. "And you'll need a new shirt too, that one is obviously not clean," he paused, his nose twitching. "And it smells of burgers."

"And how is that a bad thing?" The American asked before quickly heading to his closet to look for a clean shirt. He hurriedly unbuttoned his dirty shirt and tossed it carelessly at his feet. He rummaged through his closet and picked out a sky blue button up and quietly started to button it. "Sorry I'm such a mess." He added with a small chuckle.

"You wouldn't be 'you' if you weren't a mess." Arthur shook his head. "And come here, you missed a button." He stepped in front of the American and began fussing over him, fixing the shirt so it looked nice and tidy; his hands perhaps smoothing out the soft folds a bit longer than necessarily needed. "And now your tie." he turned and bent down to retrieve the abused accessory off the floor.

Alfred looked over himself. It was strange being so exact and tidy. "Artie...you're going to call me an idiot…but I can't tie ties..." He said glancing at the floor quickly.

"I always call you an idiot, idiot." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well alright then. Watch me carefully, maybe you'll learn something." He reached up and popped Alfred's collar, then slid the tie around his neck. He went about making a standard Windsor knot, tucking the tie and pulling it to his left, Alfred's right. He made sure to do so slowly, hoping that the American would memorize the steps. He finished by pulling the knot tighter- not too tight, but enough so that it was nice and neat. He then turned Alfred's shirt collar back down. "There, all done. Did you..." he drifted off, staring at Alfred's eyes.

Alfred had watched and paid attention. He was thankful that Arthur was slow; it helped him memorize the steps. He looked down at Arthur, meeting his eyes, and smiled a little as he watched the Brit with a raised eyebrow. A small thought popped into the American's head. He tried to shove the thought away, but couldn't. Slowly the American started to lean closer to Arthur. But then the fear of rejection pulled Alfred to his senses and he quickly backed up with a light pink dusting his face. "I-I think I'm going to go and put on my shoes..." He said stumbling over his words and then looking away.

Arthur blinked, dazed for a moment before giving himself a slight shake. "O-oh, right." Why did his voice sound dejected? "I hope you plan to put on socks first." he tried to smirk, but was still distracted by that nagging feeling of disappointment. He turned his back on the American; his shoulders slumped slightly as he pulled up his left sleeve to glance at his watch. "If we leave in the next ten minutes, we might just make it there before Ludwig yells at everyone to calm down and the real start of the meeting begins."

Alfred chuckled lightly and went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of socks and leaned against it to put his right sock on. "Ludwig always nags about how late I am." He added trying to bring up conversation. He felt stupid for even attempting to lean in. He probably would have been pushed away to see a horrified Arthur. Trying to shake the thought away as he started to put on his other sock, he completely avoided eye contact in fear the Brit would notice his blushing face.

"Well, you're nearly always late. And now I'm going to be late too." Arthur sighed. What was wrong with him all of a sudden? He felt all weird and he couldn't explain it, and that was bugging him. He hated not being able to explain things. And why did his face feel warmer all of a sudden too? He shook his head, and turned back to stare at the American. "You really should try to be more on time Alfred. I know not much ever gets accomplished at these meetings, but they're still important."

"Why should I?" Alfred said in his normally playful tone. "All that really happens is Ivan freaks people out and Francis flirts with everything. Like I wouldn't be surprised if he was caught flirting with a tree." He said with a small smile as he picked up his shoes and slowly started to put one on. "It wouldn't matter if I wasn't there, it's not like anyone takes me seriously anyway." He added, flashing a small glance at Arthur. He got up and put his arm around the Brit, slightly lower than he intended. "Now let's not be late, it would ruin Arthur Kirkland's perfect attendance." He teased lightly.

Arthur flushed at the teasing. "It's my duty to attend! And yours too! Besides, I'd mis-" he broke off, mentally hitting himself for letting himself slip. He blamed the way Alfred's arm around him made everything so warm and tingly. He looked away, and decided he'd might as well be a gentleman and finish his sentence. "Besides, I'd miss you if you didn't go."

"Miss me? Is that sarcasm?" Alfred added with a grin. He felt slightly fluttery, enjoying the fact that Arthur wasn't pushing him off. He traced small circles on the others lower back as he started to head to the car. And Arthur tried not to shiver with pleasure. He really did. But it was impossible. He found himself leaning slightly into Alfred, his face still flushed. "No, it's truth." He was having enough trouble trying not to go jelly-legged. Did Alfred even know the effect he was having on him?

"You know what I'm enjoying? The fact that we are actually in the same time zones for once." Alfred lightly chuckled and pulled Arthur closer, continuing to trace circles as slow as humanly possible. "Do we really have to go?" He whined slightly as he headed toward the passenger side car door.

"What would you propose we do instead?" the question left him before Arthur could think twice about it. Any second now his legs were going to give out, he just knew it. He was pressed so wonderfully against Alfred's side, and that hand tracing circles just had to be so tauntingly slow. It was getting hard to think properly, and bloody hell, he didn't even care right now.

"I'd rather do anything else." Alfred lightly laid his head onto Arthur's and softly sighed. "I mean, what could we miss..?" He asked, holding Arthur close, enjoying the fact that he wasn't being shoved off. "I don't want to force you to do anything..." He murmured softly.

Was this a ruse? Just a ruse to get out of going to the meeting? And damn if it wasn't working too. When had they stopped walking? "F-fine. We don't have to... go." He hated how breathy his voice sounded. But he was just so warm and he...he wanted more. Arthur leaned more into Alfred, half because he wanted to lose himself in the American, half because he really didn't think he could control his legs for much longer.

The American smiled, relieved they didn't have to go to the meeting. He lightly pecked Arthur's forehead. "Thank God." He said simply before picking the Brit up bridal style -only because he thought the Brit didn't like it. But in fact, it was a good thing he was suddenly being held. For as soon as Al had kissed his forehead, Arthur had lost all ability to stand on his own. So instead of throwing a fit about it like he would normally have done, he snuggled back into the American's chest, quite content. He looked up at Alfred, his green eyes glazed slightly. "So any idea what we should do now?" he asked, completely lost in the wonderful feeling that was eating him from the inside out.

This caused Alfred to stop, unsure of what they could do. He lightly pecked the Brit's nose, instantly more affectionate. "Anything you want." He added looking at Arthur and admiring the other's emerald green eyes.

And that light peck sent all caution to the winds. His green eyes darkened, and his arms found themselves wrapped around Alfred's neck. "I have an idea." he purred. Arthur pulled himself closer so that his mouth was centimeters from Al's ear. "How about I show you the proper way to remove that tie?" he hotly whispered. And Alfred thought he was melting. It was interesting seeing Arthur act as he did. Alfred liked it though. Was it Arthur's accent that sent shivers down the American's spine? But then he remembered he had to act calm and collected. "I think that's a wonderful idea." He nearly whispered back with a small smirk.

Arthur pulled back so he could look up at Alfred's face, drinking in his features with adoration. He had always liked Alfred, but had tried to deny it. No denying it now though, lost already in happiness just by being held like this. "Then I think we should go back inside for that, and maybe lock the door too." he winked. This made the American's face heat up, "Y-yeah of course." He stumbled over his words. He headed back to the house, opened the door, and walked into the living room before putting the blond Brit back on his feet.

Despite being put back on his own two feet, Arthur never let go of Alfred. His arms still hung lazily around the other's neck, and Arthur couldn't stop himself from pressing into Alfred, their silhouettes melding into one. He stared up lovingly into blue eyes, unable and unwilling to pull away. "So, you really want to know how to remove that tie properly, do you?" he teased.

Al held Arthur close, his hands lightly running up and down the other's lower back. "Of course I do." He said softly with a small smile, resting his forehead onto Arthur's. He could only admire those emerald green eyes, his own flickering with happiness.

"Well, you start like this..." Arthur's right hand slipped from Alfred's neck, trailing softly to grip the top of the tie firmly. "...and then..." he tugged on the tie, suddenly closing the distance between them. Arthur's mouth burned against Alfred's soft lips, melting perfectly to fit against the other, static shooting through his entire being. It didn't last long. Or had it? Arthur hadn't really been paying attention to the time, lost in the sensation. But when he did pull away, he smirked as he held up the tie for Al's inspection. He wondered if Alfred had even noticed it was missing.

Alfred was disappointed when the kiss broke, wishing the other continued. Seeing the smirk on Arthur's face however, he looked down. His tie was gone. "Wha-? How'd you?" He asked softly, honestly confused. "How about...you show me again?" He requested with a sly smile, slipping one hand into the other's back pocket.

"As many times as you want." Arthur groaned back at the action, reclaiming Alfred's lips for his own. He re-wrapped his arms around Al's chest in a vain attempt to pull him closer, the tie falling to the floor, forgotten. Alfred was shaking slightly in nervousness, one hand in the Arthur's back pocket, the other around his waist. He was completely engulfed in the Brit.

But despite losing himself in Alfred's taste -a strange combination of burgers and chocolate milkshakes that strangely didn't repel him, Arthur was aware of the shaking. He gently pulled away to stare up at the American, his eyes still full of emotion. "I don't want to force you to do anything..." he informed, using Al's words from earlier, and meaning them wholeheartedly. He didn't want to do anything that would make the other feel uncomfortable.

"I'm totally fine, just nervous." Al added quickly and lightly pecking the other. "It's just, I always thought you would like punch me in the face if I ever tried anything." He said pulling Arthur back. Alfred's phone kept buzzing. The other nations must be furious that the two weren't there. He took his phone out for a second and then shut it off, tossing it onto the coffee table.

Arthur watched, amused. "I might have punched you," he admitted, his eyes flashing mischievously as he decided he was tired of standing. "But out of shock, not rejection." He collapsed onto the couch across from the coffee table, pulling Alfred down with him. "I wonder what they think happened to us to make us miss the meeting."

"I probably would've died of embarrassment if you did." Alfred glanced away slightly. "And let the others believe what they want to believe." He said softly, nuzzling the other.

"And I of guilt," Arthur muttered back, thoroughly enjoying himself. "And I agree completely." he nuzzled back before recapturing Alfred's lips.

The American smiled into the kiss lightly and, tenderly brushed a thumb over the other's cheek. "Thank God I didn't know how to tie a tie." He laughed softly before reconnecting their lips once more.

* * *

**Maple here! Thank you so much to the amazing person I RP'd with that created this adorable fic. I was Arthur, and he/she was Alfred. And it was just amazing and perfect and I'm sooo so so happy they said I could turn it into a fic. x3**

**I'd also like to give my thanks to my editor Nihon for looking over it to help me make it read like a story than a role play, and for being my spell check lady.**

**Thanks again random stranger! You made my day. :)**


End file.
